The present invention relates to user adjustable controls for controlling the temperature of an electric range heater or "burner" as they are often called. Adjustable controls of the aforesaid type which usually cycle power to the electric burner for regulating the effective cooking temperature; and, such controls are sometimes referred to as "infinite switches". Devices of this type typically permit the range user to select an infinite number of positions of the control between a minimum and maximum setting for varying the cycling time of the burner current switch. In the more common range designs the user adjustable range burner current cycling switches employ a thermally responsive bimetal actuator which is heated typically by a heater coil which, upon flow of current therethrough for a desired time, causes the bimetal to be thermally warped and to effect opening of a switch carrying the load current.
Heretofore, the so-called infinite switches of the aforesaid type have included a separate series connected on/off or arming, switch manually actuated by the user's turning of a control knob mounted on a shaft with a cam thereon for actuating the arming switch. The entire switch assembly including the arming switch is typically encased in a housing with the shaft protruding therefrom to enable the switch assembly to be installed from behind a control panel on the range with the knob thereafter assembled over the shaft as it protrudes through the panel. Initial rotation of the knob by the user closes the arming switch and subsequent rotation positions the shaft to vary the deflection of a spring which applies an appropriate preload on the thermally responsive switch actuator for setting of the desired amount of cycling of the burner control switch.
Heretofore, the requirement that the range burner control switch assembly be mounted behind the range control panel has required that the burner control switch assembly be compact as well as electrically insulated to minimize the hazard of electrical shock from the 240 volt AC power supply to the range. Providing such a compact range burner control switch assembly capable of high volume mass production has resulted in the various components of the switch assembly being installed, assembled, and electrically connected individually within the switch housing and has resulted in undesirably high manufacturing costs and difficult assembly operations in mass production of the switch assemblies. It has therefore been desired to provide a range burner control switch assembly which is easy to assemble and calibrate and provides for low manufacturing cost.